a Different Kind
by Hearts.of.Love
Summary: She was different and so was her family. She goes to camp and finds someone who understands who she really is. But a blond gets in their way of escaping this hell called Camp Wanaeve. How can they get to her family in time before they get hurt?Troyella...


----

**a Different Kind**

_Prologue_

----

She was different. Her family was strange. Their home was located on the outskirts of Albuquerque on a vineyard far away from civilization. You can say they were out of the ordinary but that's life. They hardly smiled and talked to each other, always quiet but that's their personality. Some thought they were murders who hid in the mountains but they were like that the whole family was like that and they were lucky to found each other and be a family. The house they lived in was a gigantic mansion handed down from six generations and business is still running. By the way, this is the story of Gabriella Montez; her life she experienced with family and love and the opsticals she faced to in between.

First of, she was different from any other pre-teen girl, she had one friend not a best friend but someone to talk to. She never left the house only to school. Gabriella or to her parents Gabi, wrote poetry and read intellectual books far to advance for her age. She just got her braces off the beginning of junior high but was laughed at for being the only one with braces in the fifth grade. She still kept her glasses for reading but never wore her contacts. Her hair was shoulder length with dark brown curly locks, she had obsessions of braiding it on both sides even though it was short, she didn't care for it being nice she preferred it being messy with bangs in her eyes with a headband. Gabriella enjoyed her life just fine she didn't complain one bit.

Henry Montez, Gabriella's father, was a businessman who worked at home in his study, organizing the payments and profit of 'Montez Winery'. He always dressed in clean black slacks with a long sleeve shirt and tie; you would hardly see him in shorts or everyday wear. His family especially men, wore this attire on a daily basis he was raised to always look like a gentleman, 'It might come in handy for a special occasion' was his motto and he would say it quite often.

The next is Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez, she was expecting another child and everyone was excited but Gabriella. Any day now she would pop or it seemed like it. She was a caring person who always wore tight sundresses in the house. She has an obsession of birds, the living room was filled with statues, paintings and stuffed birds which Steven killed on his hunting trips. It was frightening that the house was filled with this strange galore of birds but that's the things she loved was those birds.

Final member of the household was Stan Jenkins; he was the Henry's close friend. Four years ago, his wife died in a car accident. Stan found out two weeks later that she had been carrying their first child; she had been driving home from the doctors to tell him the exciting news when she was hit by a drunk driver and killed her on impact. Stan was always a joyous man, who always smiled which wasn't what the Montez's always did but understood their friend was full of life. Now he is the butler of the Montez residence and helps the family out. He always wears black suits and had dyed his blond hair to black in mourning for his unborn child and wife. He never talks anymore just a few mumbles and nods, it's like he lost it when his wife died. He is very happy though, he found a friend in Gabriella she would talk with him for hours and he would just listen to the girl talk about anything which was not hardly like her but they had a special bond and their favorite activity was playing cards on the back porch of the evenings.

Those are all of the Montez's except for Angel their dog and their life to come...

----

Hey did you like it? I hope you review and go to my livejournal for the banner and music I used for this story or what I listened to while writing this. I wanted it to be dark and stuff, I hope I excided. Enjoy!

[hearts]


End file.
